


Based on my own first feelings of love for girls as a kid.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bad Poetry, Bad Writing, Blushing, Butch/Femme, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Developing Relationship, Dialogue, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Crush, First Love, Fluff, Friendship, Hanging Out, Holding Hands, Kissing, Love Poems, Metaphors, Mutual Pining, Out of Character, Pining, Poetic, Poetry, Pre-Relationship, Prose Poem, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Symbolism, Talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I explain the feelings I had for other girls using Gosalyn to Nega Gosalyn. If that makes sense.
Relationships: Gosalyn Mallard/Nega-Gosalyn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Based on my own first feelings of love for girls as a kid.

I hate to wear pink and dresses yet they look good on other people. I hate having my hair up but it seems better on the other girls. I'd prefer a horror gore feast to a love story where guy gets girl for the millionth time. I hate make up but I could wear it proudly if it came from your kiss. Holding hands makes me feel like they think I'm some sort of baby but I wouldn't mind to hold yours.

Something about you makes me feel like I'm being set on fire while being strangled in a terrifying way. Yet I'm more scared that you are scared of me. Cute seems demeaning but you are adorable to me. Pretty tastes like makeup and glue for how shallow it is but you are the prettiest thing upon the earth. I don't have green eyes for you, I don't envy your beautiful looks despite seeking them. People consider me one of the boys but I find boys my age to be kinda dumb. No matter where I look, I can't find any examples of how I feel for you. Girls on the shows and movies seem to hate each other and seek dumb boys.

I wonder if my feelings are the same as yours. 

People say it's "like butterflies in your stomach" yet it is more like I am going to vomit but can't. I don't have too many friends who are girls. When I hear girls who are friends call each other "girlfriends." I wish I had a girlfriend amd I wish it was you. Pink is just shades of red mixed with white, my face can turn both pink and red whenever I think of you. I hope whatever shade of pink I turn when you see me is one you like. 

You scare me, like seeing a smile full of razor teeth or seeing my own reflection move without me. 

I want to hold your hand in mine but I can't say why. I want to be around you more but I can't say why. I don't do any of those things but I can't say why.

You are doll like because I see you so easy to break in ways I am not yet unbreakable in ways I cannot be. You are like a stuffed toy because you are soft and comforting to me.

Whenever you disappear, it's like someone removed an organ while I was sleeping. I feel pain and void from something missing that makes it harder and harder to live without it. Still it's hard to tell what's missing without opening up.

To be without you, is to be without a reflection in the mirror. I can't see myself. I feel undead. I can't bare to go into the sunlight.

It might seem like I hate you but I'm only fumbling down for you. I wear sneakers, you wear skirts. I see me in you and you in me. 

Everytime I see you I get gooseflesh, I want to scream, I want to put your hand in mine, I want to stop feeling so weird. I want a lot of things, I doubt I'll get any.

Double,  
Copy,  
Bootleg,   
Rip Off,  
Reflection,   
Repeat,  
Echo,  
Reprint,  
Counterfeit,  
Counterpart,  
Recolor,  
Ditto,   
Clone,  
Doppelganger,  
Duplicate,  
Mirror.

Me to you or you to me?

Dear other me,  
Would you like to be my friend?  
From the other you.

Fin.


End file.
